The myriad of cooperating electronic components available today has created a need for apparatus which can securely and effectively store these components in stacked relationship, not only so that the components can be electrically interconnected with one another, but so that they can be readily accessed and used. This is particularly true in the entertainment industry in which a large number of individual audio and/or video components are typically used together in order to create desired auditory and visual effects. This need has led manufacturers to standardize the width dimension of these components so that they can be readily assembled in rack mounting systems. Such systems generally consist of some sort of frame structure to which a pair of rack rails are fixedly mounted at an appropriate distance from one another for accepting the electronic components. Each component is then mounted to the rack rails by aligning a pair of apertures or slots on each side of its front face with corresponding apertures in the rack rails and by using bolts or other such fasteners to complete the assembly. These rack mounting systems are extant both in the form of rather large open systems permanently installed in homes and commercial establishments, and in the form of relatively small boxes which fully enclose the components to protect same from damage due to dirt and mishandling, and which are readily transportable by musicians, disc jockeys, and other entertainers for use at remote locations.
The problem with conventional rack mounting systems is that once the electronic components are mounted therein, it is difficult to gain access to the rear of the components to make the appropriate electrical connections, to disconnect the electrical connections so that a particular component can be removed, and to perform other maintenance and repair procedures. Presently, this access is provided by manufacturing these rack mounting systems without back panels or with back panels which are removable. This solution, however, is not always helpful. For example, in rack mounting systems which are installed in or against a wall or other such structure, the rear of the system is simply inaccessible without making costly building modifications to provide such access. In the smaller, transportable box systems, the need for a removable rear panel increases the size and cost of these units.
There therefore exists a need for a rack mounting system which will securely hold electronic components in stacked relationship, yet which will permit the rear of the components to be readily accessed so that electrical connections, maintenance, repairs and other such procedures can be easily performed. There further exists a need for a rack mounting system which will provide this capability in the form of a portable unit which will protect the electronic components as they are transported from one location to another.